Not Just One of the Guys
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Inspired by Go Nagai's "Delinquent in Drag", but with a big twist.


Not Just One of the Guys  
  
Note: This story is inspired by Go Nagai's "Delinquent in Drag", but with a role reversal. Teenaged Chitose Yamato has been selected to attend the most prestigious co-ed school in Japan. She thinks this is going to be a normal year, but she has to conceal her femininity under a boy's uniform ! This is no challenge, since she is a tomboy and puberty hasn't affected her like so many other adolescent girls her age. The real problems start occurring when she finds hordes of girls flocking after her and having a crush on her classmate, Ito Sukeban. Will she be able to continue acting masculine while hiding her blossoming love for him ? And, what about the girls that won't leave her alone ? Not only that, but also, Yamato's teacher has taken a certain "liking" to her. She even tries to seduce Chitose, not knowing that Chitose is really a girl ! High school has never been so ridiculously tough !  
  
Chapter 1—St. Anthony's High School  
  
Chitose Yamato was looking forward to another year of enlightenment as she entered into the realm of high school. Thus far, she had been excelling in every single one of her classes ever since she had begun attending school at the elementary level. However, she wasn't aware that she would be attending a middle school that was open to boys, mostly. She figured this out when she received her school uniform for the first time. For once, she had thought that her parents had gone completely mad. But, her parents had done all they could to make certain that she could enter this prestigious school. She wasn't sure whether this was such a terrific idea or not, but she decided to go along with it. After all, impersonating a boy wasn't so wrong, was it ?  
  
Chitose began her new school year looking, talking, and acting just like a boy. It was no different than her tomboyish nature before in how she interacted with everyone. She didn't even feel awkward in her boy's uniform. She had given herself a new name, so others wouldn't become suspicious as to her femininity. Everyone called her Chi, and no one was the wiser that she was really a girl. However, matters were starting to become rather dicey for 'Chi' as she was rapidly becoming the most popular boy in St. Anthony's. She was already being pestered by love-struck females non-stop, and a few had even hampered her to date them. Chi, in a calm, yet, sensitive manner, tactfully dealt with this situation every class session. She wasn't about to let a bunch of girly-girls get in the way of her learning.  
  
Chapter 2—Complexity  
  
During the course of the school year, Chitose soon learned what it was to be in love. Unfortunately, it was to her classmate, Ito Sukeban. Ito had become a close friend of hers and he treated her like one of the guys. But, he had no clue that she was actually a girl in disguise. If Chitose wanted to get through 4 whole years of education in St. Anthony's High School, she would have to maintain her profile as a male student. Then, 'Chi' would be sent abroad and never heard from again, and no questions would be asked. Yet, it seemed that love wasn't the only aspect that was making Chitose lose a little focus in her studies. One of Chitose's teachers had become real sweet on her, to put it quite bluntly. It was in gym class when Chitose had discovered this awful truth for herself, and she would never forget it.  
  
Chitose was minding her own business playing dodge ball with the rest of the guys when Ms. Tanaka approached her. Tanaka gave her a swift slap on the behind and winked flirtatiously. Chitose was a little horrified at this, but she was even more mortified when Tanaka later tried seducing her. Chitose let Tanaka down easy. "Listen, I don't want to be rude, but you're old enough to be my mother. Not that I don't like older women, it's just that I don't think it would work out between us. Besides, the whole establishment would be in an uproar if word got out about this. I like you...Like, not love, not lust, but like. If this happens again, however, the Supervisor will hear of it.", Chitose said calmly, her emotions of embarrassment buried deep within her being. Ms. Tanaka quite understood and backed off, knowing that 'Chi' had been correct all along.  
  
As the years continued to go by, Chitose's love for Ito never stopped. She really wished she could tell him how she really felt, but she had to keep a lid on it for just one more until graduation had come and gone. However, there was one weasel of a girl who had been trying to make him notice her. Chitose had never been upset before, but this was making her seethe with envy.  
  
Chapter 3—Defeating the Weasel Girl  
  
It was during the weeks before graduation that Chitose knew what she was going to do about the one she called "The Weasel Girl", and apparently, she wasn't the only student calling her that. Obviously, this little whippet had other nicknames that were far worse than that one.  
  
"The Weasel Girl", or as she was actually known, Kitsune, was very conniving, and she did whatever it took to get her way. Kitsune wasn't about to get her way on this particular day, though. Chitose took a stand for the poor helpless kid in the playground that was being bullied by Kitsune. Kitsune didn't seem too pleased with the outcome. "Why did you have to but into my business, moron ?!", she yelled, raising an angry fist into the air. "That little kid didn't do anything to deserve that. You shouldn't pick on innocent children, they don't deserve it !", Chitose answered, confidently. Belinda was really peeved and wanted to strike out at 'Chi', and before everyone knew it, she had.  
  
Chitose had no trouble avoiding Kitsune's attacks, and it seemed that Belinda was running out of steam. Unfortunately, one of Chitose's kicks actually connected to Kitsune's solar plexus. The kick sent Kitsune flying into the wall, and the impact was so hard that it made an imprint into the brick wall of the school. A supervisor had overseen this and instantly took the two of them for a severe talking to. Whatever the cause of this little outburst had been, the supervisor was going to get to the bottom of it.  
  
Kitsune had a thread of lies strung out for the supervisor, but the supervisor didn't believe a word of Kitsune's tales. Chitose hadn't meant to hit Kitsune at all since she had been acting in defense. Kitsune now knew not to mess with 'Chi' because he meant business. For harassing students and instigating violence, Kitsune had been suspended for a couple weeks. Perhaps this would teach Kitsune a lesson that being a bully had no merit. If there was any glimmer of hope of reaching her, 'Chi' had done so by fighting back, which none had ever dared to do before.  
  
Chapter 4—Changes  
  
Before long, it was time for 'Chi' to graduate from St. Anthony's. She and Ito were still close friends, and more like brothers. However, 'Chi' would reveal to Ito who she really was after the celebration was through and how she felt about him. She wondered how Ito was going to take this information since she had been masquerading as 'Chi Yamato' for four years now. She knew deep within her heart that Ito was a true friend, though. He would certainly understand. Yet, there was still the anxious anticipation of the outcome. Chitose could feel herself going crazy pondering the pros and the cons of the possible results, she snapped herself back to reality. She couldn't afford to be stressing out about something so miniscule. Something inside her heart whispered to her that everything would turn out right.  
  
After graduation ceremony had come to an end, the students marched out of the multipurpose hall and found their bicycles to ride back home. Chitose found Ito and explained her case to him. At first, Ito wasn't sure how he would respond, but he had a feeling all along. Ito laughed and slapped Chitose hard on the back. "It was a little underhanded of your parents to have subjected you to this, but I bet you're glad it is all over.", Ito stated, grinning. Chitose agreed, pleased that she no longer had to hide underneath a boy's uniform. She also confessed her true feelings to Ito, and Ito had felt the same feelings for her since she started attending St. Anthony's. He made a pact with Chitose that day to start a new relationship with her. No matter what pathways they would take in life, they would never forget this moment for as long as they lived. They sealed their agreement with their first hug as a new couple.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ito and Chitose maintained their new relationship as their lives continued. They became even closer as years came and went. Chitose no longer had to hide who she was. She had blossomed into a beautiful lady with plenty of spunk and courage. In time, she and Ito had become engaged and would someday become married. Chitose could now look upon the past and laugh about it. She would tell her future children the insanity she had to endure during her high school and her survival through all sorts of trials and tribulations. No matter what though, she had respect for her parents and still loved them very much. They had been forgiven and were even closer to Chitose now than they had ever been before. I suppose you can say the moral is that no matter how insane matters become, even the most complicated situation manages to work itself out for the better in the end.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 16, 2004 


End file.
